Jamie Madrox
Jamie Madrox, 'also known as ''Multiple, is a student at the '''Xavier School for the Gifted. '''He is a relatively new student, being the most recent before '''Jean Grey's arrival. Description Appearance Jamie stands about 6'01" with a skinny build. He has short, brown hair that is often unkempt. He has brown eyes and sometimes wears glasses. He dresses simply, preferring comfort over being fashionable. Personality Jamie is eccentric and is seen as being a little "out there" by his fellow students, though his friendship with Northstar has kept him from being a social outcast. He's a nerd in the classical sense, enjoying comic books, video games, and the like. His true passion, however, are movies. Especially horror movies. Jamie has a deep well of film knowledge, and has the dream of being a filmmaker some day. He loves talking movies and tries to go to the "Classic Cinema Night" at the Salem Cinema. Having been an outcast growing up, he finally feels like a part of a group of friends with Northstar and the others. Despite not fitting in or really sharing much in common with them, he seems to hold some loyalty to them out of a sense of gratitude. He tends to have a more grounded and down to Earth view of the events that occur around them, and while he isn't a coward, he sees things realistically and doesn't go out of his way to put himself in danger without reason. Jamie has always had a decent relationship with his mutant power; he has a history of using these duplicates to do homework, chores, or other tasks he didn't feel like doing. He isn't lazy, he just feels like he has "other important things to do". Biography Background Jamie was born the only son of Doctors Daniel and Joan Madrox, general practitioners in the small, beautiful town of Los Alamos, New Mexico. He was delivered by his father, who discovered Jamie's mutation right away: he smacked his newborn son's bottom and created the first duplicate. Raising a mutant son was challenging, but his parents supported him and loved him, and did their best to raise him happy and to keep his mutation a secret. And to his credit, Jamie worked hard to keep his power a secret. Sure, he manifested duplicates for chores or to just...hang out. Play video games or watch movies, whatever. And he only did it inside, and only when the blinds were closed. Until one day, his duplicate was one of the bad ones. It took nearly sixteen years for everything to go wrong. Nega-Jamie (as he called him) left the house and began to cause trouble. Jaime ran through the neighborhood, trying to catch up to him. In the process, not only were both Jamies seen individually--but they were seen together. Jamie managed to reabsorb Nega-Jamie, but it was too late. The damage had been done. In the aftermath of the event, his parents could do little to cover the incident up. The neighbors were talking and they knew it was only a matter of time before the DUP arrived. That was when they were visited by Charles Xavier and Storm, who explained that they ran a school for young mutants like Jamie. When all was said and done, Jamie left with them to join the school, for the sake of his parents--and, you know, to keep out of the DUP holding areas. Major Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"Xavier's School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 3 - ''"Bad Weather" '' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine"'' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These...."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Ink Jamie and Ink get along alright, though Jamie often ends up the butt of many of Ink's jokes. Jean Grey One of the newer students at the Xavier School, Jamie finds Jean to be a very kind and fun person. She's a warm and caring sort, and he does admire her selfless courage. He doesn't like that his friends, especially Petra, give her such a hard time. Loa Jamie has a big, dopey crush on Loa. He constantly tries to impress her or make her laugh, and he tends to ramble around her, especially about movies. Alas, Loa seems to find him a little annoying and certainly doesn't return his affections. So he's left admiring her from afar. Northstar As roommates, the pair spend a lot of time together and they are best friends. Northstar and Jamie are practically inseparable. They compliment each other well, and Northstar is the best friend he's ever really had. Northstar is also the only reason Northstar's friends tolerate him. Jamie doesn't know that, though he does suspect it. Petra Petra tends to write Jamie off, and often teases him like Ink does, though she's a bit cattier and more biting than Ink. Piotr Rasputin Jamie and Colossus have a love of film in common, and the two tend to get along very well. Character Information Notable Items N/A Abilities * '''Filmmaking * Photography * Pop Culture Knowledge * Writing ''' Mutant Powers Kinetic Duplication He has the power to create an identical physical living duplicate of himself upon any physical impact. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Jamie. He can create multiple duplicates, though the duplicates themselves do not seem to be able to replicate. His maximum at the moment seems to be around twenty. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Jamie's personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original. He is telepathically and empathetically linked to his duplicates, and the Professor theorizes that he could suffer severe, potentially fatal, trauma if one dies. If Jamie himself were killed, it is not known whether any existing duplicates would continue to function independently. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. * '''Duplicate Reabsorption: '''Jamie 'can absorb them back into himself at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate. The only limit to this power is he can't absorb a dead dupe. Trivia * Jamie's favorite movie is the original ''Dawn of the Dead. * Won the Thriller Dancer Competition at the Xavier School on Halloween 2018.